


The Sound of Your Voice

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Magnus Bane Birthday Bash 2019 [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec has much less self-loathing, Alec is less of an asshole, Alec knows sign language, Alec's Siblings Are Still Idiots, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Canon Divergent, Canon divergent season 1, Flirting, Flirty Text Messages, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magnus is very...magical, Mute!Magnus AU, Panic Attacks, Sign Language, Telepathic Bonds, Telepathy, hints of arranged marriage, soul bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: When Hodge tells them they're about to meet Magnus Bane - a warlock who is mute, Alec is glad that he knows sign language, and that he will make Clary much less of a problem in his life.He isn't expecting the warlock to be magnetic, teasing, kind and rather funny.  For the first time in his life, he might believe someone when they tell him that he isn't broken.But with his mother demanding he marry the first eligible female who looks his way - Alec needs to find another option, and fast.  Magnus, well.  Might be willing to help.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Magnus Bane Birthday Bash 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666054
Comments: 93
Kudos: 949





	The Sound of Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> lieselfh prompted for the Magnus Bane Birthday Bash: For the MB3 I'd love to prompt you Mute!Magnus (I have never seen that and now i that i noticed i never saw it i cant let it go ajsdfjgf :'D) Thank you for sharing your lovley skills
> 
> Quick note of different text types. Bold indicates sign language from Magnus. Bold & Italic indicates them talking through the bond.

“What do you mean he’s a warlock who doesn’t speak?” Jace asked, scowling at Hodge. “How the hell does he cast spells then?” 

  
“That information isn’t available - but it’s well known that Magnus Bane is powerful. Be careful,” Hodge warned, flipping to another screen on his tablet. 

  
“How are we going to get him to listen to us?” Alec asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “More importantly, if he’s that powerful, how the hell do we keep him away from Valentine?” 

  
Hodge held up a ruby necklace. “You’re going to give him this. It used to belong to him. He traded it for his London Townhouse over a century ago and has wanted it back ever since.” 

  
Alec raised both of his eyebrows. “And how did the Clave happen to come across it?” 

  
Hodge shrugged. “It doesn’t matter, and we can use it to our advantage now.” 

  
“If you expect us to go in there and not face active hostilities, it does matter,” Alec snapped back, taking the ruby from Hodge, tucking into his pocket. “Do any of you know sign language?” At the blank looks, he sighed, loudly. 

  
“He’s mute, not deaf, Alec,” Hodge said. “He’ll be able to understand you.” 

  
Alec’s scowl darkened. “And how are we supposed to understand him?” When none of them had an answer, he shook his head. “I’m taking point on talking to him, and none of you are going to argue,” he held up a hand and looked pointedly to Clary and Jace. “Is that understood?” 

  
“Chill, man, he’s just a warlock,” Jace said, clapping Alec on the back. “Come on, let’s get going.” 

  
Alec sighed and pressed a hand to the ruby in his pocket, following the others out of the Institute, a bad feeling crawling into his stomach. He forced himself to take a deep breath and kept to the back of the group as Jace led the way to Brooklyn. When they arrived at the apartment building, he couldn’t help glancing up, wondering if he imagined the figure watching them from the top balcony. 

  
They were buzzed through almost instantly and Alec slid past Izzy and Jace, walking down the hallway of the floor, glancing around for alternative exits. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It was swung open a few seconds later and Alec’s breath was knocked from his chest at the sight of the man standing in front of them. He was _beautiful_. 

  
An eyebrow was raised and Alec felt Magnus look over their group, his eyes lingering on the visible runes before coming back to him. The arched eyebrow told him everything he needed to know about what Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, thought of them. 

  
“We need your help,” Alec said, gesturing to Clary behind him. “Do you recognize Clary?” By the brief surprise on the warlock’s face, Alec figured the answer was yes, but then the piercing eyes were back on him and Alec flushed. “May we come in?” 

  
Magnus opened the door and gestured them in with a handwave, striding towards the drink cart across the room. 

  
Alec watched Magnus pour himself a drink and stepped forward, taking a deep breath to hope the warlock didn’t find him ridiculous, waiting until Magnus had looked at them again. “Do you sign?” he asked, his hands moving stiltedly in conjunction with his words. It’d been a long time since he had last done this. 

  
Magnus blinked and waved his drink from his hands. He nodded. 

  
Alec sighed in relief, relaxing with a smile. “Thank goodness.” He focused on his hands again for a moment. “If you could go slowly, I’m a little rusty, but I should be able to understand anything you sign.” 

**  
Thank you. You don’t need to sign. I can hear you perfectly well.** Magnus signed, raising his eyebrows at the shadowhunters. **Care to introduce yourselves?**

  
Alec flushed and glanced at the others behind him. “It’s polite to keep signing,” he protested and gestured to himself, giving Magnus the sign he’d made for his name. “Alec, uh, though you can probably tell it’s Alexander from my…anyways,” he stumbled and shook himself. “You already know Clary, and this is my sister, Isabelle, and our brother, Jace.” 

**  
Pleasure to meet all of you. Now, care to tell me why shadowhunters have invaded my personal space?** Magnus tilted his head and summoned his drink to his fingers, watching as the tall boy relayed his message to the others and had a silent moment of debate before turning back to him. 

  
“We need your help to get Clary’s memories back,” Alec said, signing slowly. “Finding the Mortal Cup and stopping Valentine depends on it.” 

  
Magnus tapped a finger on his jaw and shook his head. **Bad idea. I fed them to a Memory Demon. We’d need to summon him to get them back, and-**

  
“I need them!” Clary burst out, pushing past Alec to look at Magnus. “Please, you have to give me my memories back. You and my Mom took them away for years.” 

  
Magnus turned to look at her and frowned before looking back at Alec who was glaring at her. 

  
“Clary, dammit, what did I fucking say-” 

  
“You haven’t even offered him the payment yet!” Clary said impatiently, glaring at Alec. 

  
Magnus signed one word to Alexander. **Payment?**

  
Alec reached out and took Clary’s arm, tugging her back towards him. “How about you let me finish talking to Magnus like we agreed?” 

  
Clary huffed and glared at him. “They’re my memories!” 

  
“And until you learn sign language, I’m the one he’s talking to,” Alec growled, glaring right back at her before turning to Magnus, finding an amused look on the warlock’s face. He sighed and dug into his pocket, pulling out the ruby on the silver chain. Magnus’ eyes were riveted to it and he stepped closer. 

**  
May I see it?** Magnus signed, holding his hand out for the jewel a moment later. He blinked in surprise when the shadowhunter, Alexander, dropped the necklace into his palm without hesitation. Clearly it held no value to him other than as potential payment or he would have been much more careful with it. He was far too trusting for a shadowhunter. 

  
Alec waited, watching Magnus study the ruby before he nodded. “So you’ll summon the memory demon so we can get her memories back?” he signed, relaxing.

 **  
Yes**. Magnus looked to Clary and tilted his head in consideration. I **’m going to need her help and artistic talents to draw the summons. She has the skills needed.**

  
Alec relayed the information to Clary and followed Magnus into the spare room in his loft, relaxing. At least now they’d be able to get what they needed and Clary would stop being as much of a problem as she was. Maybe she'd even stop being _his_ problem.

  
A touch to his arm had him spinning to look at Magnus, the warlock suddenly up close and in his space and Alec felt his breath catch. This close, Magnus was even more beautiful - the silver in his eyeliner catching the light, and Alec could feel desire pounding through him before he refocused and cleared his throat. “Is everything okay?” 

**  
I need an easier way to talk to you.** Magnus looked up at him, slowing down his hands purposefully. **I’ve designed a spell to allow me to do this. It won’t hurt, but you’ll be able to hear my ‘voice’ as it is.**

  
Alec blinked in surprise and nodded, turning to face the warlock properly, ignoring the looks from Izzy and Jace as they watched Clary trace out the requirements for the summoning circle from the book Magnus had provided. 

  
Magnus dropped a hand to Alexander’s arm and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he let his magic reach out towards the Nephilim. He’d done this with many creatures, and there was no telling exactly how the soul and magic of a Nephilim would react to his probing this deeply. The magic shot through Alec and Magnus waited until he felt what he needed to and opened his eyes, meeting Alec’s. 

**_  
“Hello Alexander.”_ **

  
Alec’s eyes widened and he stared at Magnus. He’d, he’d _heard_ that without hearing it. He looked down at Magnus’ hand and found the faint blue glow. "Oh that’s, that’s…“

  
Magnus gave a quick smile and a wink. **_“I needed to explain to you how the ritual is going to work, and some things just are not meant to be explained via sign language.”_**

  
Alec nodded immediately, looking back to the others. "I’ll explain it to them.“

  
Magnus tilted his head and tapped Alec’s arm. **_“You don’t need to speak out loud. You can think the words at me, I should be able to hear them.”_**

  
Alec blinked and glanced around the room before bringing his eyes back to Magnus’. The teasing grin there was enough to make him shiver. He cleared his throat and nodded again. 

  
“Alec, is everything all right?” Izzy called, frowning at where he was standing close to the warlock. 

  
Alec pulled his eyes away from Magnus and looked to his sister. "Yeah, he’s, he’s telling me how the summons is going to work. It’s faster than what we were doing before.“ 

  
Jace scowled. "He should be telling all of us.” 

  
Alec narrowed his eyes. "Well, he’s telling me, and I’m going to relay it to you, so make sure that the spell is drawn properly.“ He turned his attention back to Magnus and found amused eyes staring up at him. 

**_  
“You don’t need to be so defensive of me. I’ve met more than my fair share of rude Nephilim,”_** Magnus teased, winking at Alec. **_“Though you seem to be cut from a different cloth, Alexander.”_**

 ** _  
“It’s…it’s been a long few weeks,”_** Alec focused on Magnus, trying to make sure the words came through like he wanted them to. By the quick and wide grin from the warlock that set his heart pounding, they did. **_“I’m ready for things to go back to normal, and the sooner we get Clary back her memories, they will.”_**

 ** _  
“Well, I shall certainly do everything in my not inconsiderable power to make that happen,”_** Magnus said with a quick nod. **_“Now, on to how the ritual is going to work.”_**

  
Alec refocused on Magnus, bringing all of his attention to the warlock, telling himself not to get distracted by the faint press of a hand to his arm, or how close Magnus had to stand to talk to him. Or how beautiful the voice sounded echoing in his mind. 

**_  
“We are each going to have to give up a memory of the person that we love most. It is what the memory demon requires as payment,”_** Magnus explained. **_“After that, he should return the memories I gave him.”_**

  
Alec nodded. **_“Sounds relatively straightforward.”_**

 ** _  
“There’s a few catches. Once we establish the circle? We cannot break it, or they’ll be lost forever. All of you must understand that, Alexander,”_** Magnus explained. **_“Once I banish the demon back to his realm, there’s no getting those memories back. We have one shot to do this, and one shot only.”_**

**_  
“I understand. I’ll make sure they do as well. I don’t want to waste your time, or your energy,”_** Alec gave a firm nod. **_“You’re already doing us a favor as it is.“_**

  
Magnus threw his head back in a silent laugh and Alec kept the gasp in at the sight, coupled with the ringing sound in his mind. Magnus was so beautiful he could hardly stand to be this close to him and not do...do _something_ about it. 

**_  
“You are paying me quite handsomely, Alexander. Payment for services rendered is how these things work, I believe.”_ **

  
Alec flushed and glanced down at the silver chain that was still hanging out of Magnus’ pocket. **_"I don’t know how we came by it, but I am glad that it has been returned to its proper owner.“_**

  
Magnus tilted his head, staring at Alec curiously. **_“You are a strange one, Alexander.”_**

  
Alec cleared his throat and looked down at Magnus’ hand where magic was still glowing around it and put his hand on top of his. **_“You should, you should save your strength for the demon summoning. I know it’s costing you energy to talk like this.”_**

 ** _  
“Not as much as you might think, and the pleasure of your voice in my head is very worth the expenditure,”_** Magnus teased, giving Alec another wink, just to watch that blush get even darker before he pulled his hands away, dissipating the spell. His magic reached back out for Alexander before he could stop it and Magnus pondered that for a moment, wondering at that reaction before he shook himself. 

  
Magnus lifted his hands and began to sign at Alec. **Explain to them the ritual, and that you should finish your patrol. Clary can stay with me to finish drawing the summoning circle. She’ll likely need at least another three or four hours to finish, and that will be with me helping her.**

  
“You got it,” Alec said, his voice hoarse. He cleared his throat and looked back to Jace and Izzy. He already missed the sound of Magnus’ voice in his mind. "All right, here’s how the summoning is going to work…“

  
Magnus watched as Alexander relayed his instructions precisely, touching on all the points that he had covered, impressing upon them the importance of making sure that the circle wasn’t broken. He hummed and stepped out of the room for a moment, looking around the apartment. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to remember the sound of Alec’s voice in his mind. It had been soft, almost reverent, like he hadn’t wanted to be too loud while they were speaking with each other. 

  
He wanted to hear it again. 

  
“Magnus?” Alec called. 

  
Magnus turned back to the spare room and squared his shoulders. No need for him to get too attached to the idea, Alexander had been the bare minimum of respectful, even if it was above and beyond compared to other shadowhunters. He tilted his head. 

  
Alec gestured to Jace and Izzy. "We’re going to go finish the patrol and then we’ll be back. Could I give you my phone number so you can text us if you finish earlier?“

  
Magnus raised both of his eyebrows and held out his phone to Alexander. There was no guile and no flirtation in the simple request, and had it been anyone else, he would have assumed it was a simple come on. But no, Alexander simply wanted the convenience. Magnus took the phone back and nodded to the shadowhunters as they turned to leave his apartment before looking back at Clary, who was drawing slowly with determination on her face. 

  
Magnus picked up a piece of chalk and knelt on the other side of the pentagram, beginning to draw in the intricate lines required. Clary looked at him, but she didn’t say anything further, and he relaxed. He definitely didn’t need to be doing the projecting spell before summoning the memory demon. It was too taxing.

  
~!~ 

  
Summoning the Memory Demon was difficult and Alec fought down the flush of shame when the memory of Jace and he sparring for the first time played in front of him before it was ripped away. He didn’t look at the other memories, wanting to respect their privacy as much as they could, and he felt the comforting squeeze of Magnus’ hand. 

**_  
“You know there’s nothing wrong with you.”  
_ **

  
Magnus’ voice echoed in his mind and Alec’s eyes shot to him, even as the memory demon claimed the memory from Izzy. Alec looked back to the swirling clouds of black that was the memory demon in front of him and bit down on his lip. **_“I try to believe that, most days.”_**

  
Another squeeze to his hand made him smile and then Magnus was calling out to the demon again, ordering him to return Clary’s memories. Alec watched as a glowing purple stone was dropped into Clary’s hand and then the demon was gone with another harsh blast of magic from Magnus. 

  
Alec made sure Clary had the stone and watched her close her eyes and moved in close to Magnus, catching the warlock when he swayed a little on his feet. “Woah, woah,” he muttered out loud, glad that Jace and Izzy were both focused on Clary. “I got you,” he whispered, helping Magnus steady himself. 

  
Magnus looked up at the shadowhunter, at the obvious concern in his eyes, and the firm grip he was being supported with. He swallowed and felt the concern pulse through their connection, even as Alec stepped in closer to him. He hadn’t meant to establish the connection with Alec for more than a second, but now that he had, he was hesitant to pull his magic back. He nodded and shakily signed out his thanks before pulling his hand and his magic back. 

  
Alec watched Magnus carefully to make sure that the warlock was steady on his feet and turned back to where Jace was holding onto Clary where she had her hand clenched around the stone. A soft touch to his arm, and then the warm tingle of Magnus’ magic had him turning his attention back to Magnus. 

**_  
“She’s going to be exhausted and overwhelmed when it’s done. They need to make sure to take her somewhere where she can recover and let her brain process everything it’s now aware of,”_** Magnus explained carefully. **_“They should take her back to the Institute.”_**

  
Alec swallowed and nodded. **_“We can do that.”_** He glanced back over at Clary and then back to Magnus. **_“Thank you. I know we paid for the service, as you said. But, thank you, for summoning that demon and helping to get her memories back.”_**

  
Magnus blinked and stared up at Alexander, at the sincerity in his eyes and nodded back to him. “ ** _You’re welcome, Alexander. If you need help again, well, I can text you to give you my phone number.”_** Alec smiled at him and Magnus felt his heart skip a few beats, his magic warming under his skin at how much a simple smile transformed Alexander’s face. 

**_  
“Thank you, Magnus,”_** Alec said, giving him another quick smile before he pulled carefully away, striding towards his siblings. 

  
Magnus watched him give his instructions quietly and together the group slowly made their way to the door. He followed the Nephilim out, catching Alexander’s eyes one last time to give him a nod before he closed the door carefully behind them. He pulled out his phone and thumbed open Alexander’s contact, sending him a winking emoji before he tucked his phone away. 

  
When it chimed immediately though, he blinked in surprise and pulled his phone back out, seeing the message from Alec. 

_  
Alec Lightwood: Careful, or I’ll think you’re flirting with me._

  
Magnus blinked in surprise, staring down at his phone with wide eyes before he grinned in delight, covering his mouth his hand. Well, well. It looked like this particular Nephilim wasn’t quite as closeted as he might have assumed. 

_  
Magnus: And if I am?_

  
Magnus stared at his phone, standing in the middle of his living room, waiting for a response like the teenager he apparently was, and not a centuries old warlock. 

_  
Alec Lightwood: ;)_

  
Magnus fought down another laugh, no sound escaping his throat, even as the emoji blinked up at him, a tease and a response all in one. Oh, he did like this Nephilim, far more than he should. A Nephilim who knew sign language and didn’t expect him to automatically have a solution for his muteness. Who thanked him, sincerely, for his help. He looked down at his phone, at the emoji almost mocking him. Alexander Lightwood. What a mystery. 

  
~!~

  
Alec paced across his office, glaring down at his phone before stuffing it into his pocket again. It had been hours since Jace and Clary had gone racing to Luke’s aid, and he still hadn’t heard a word from either of them. Which could be good or bad, but no one had called shouting about a breech of the Accords, just yet. 

  
Alec took a deep breath and pushed his fingers through his hair when his phone finally, blissfully went off in his pocket. But instead of a text from Jace, it was two, from Magnus, coming in back to back. He swiped them open and stared at the messages, his heart pounding frantically. 

_  
Magnus: I need your help. Jace and Clary brought Luke here. He has the alpha bite and he’s dying._

_  
Magnus: Come quickly._

  
Alec didn’t think beyond activating all the runes he needed to get to Brooklyn as fast as he could, hurrying past Ops and out the door, tugging his jacket on before he began to run as fast as possible, thankful for his speed rune. He made sure to text Magnus back, reassuring him that he was coming, but Magnus hadn’t replied. Fear curled in his stomach and Alec pushed himself harder, glad when Magnus’ apartment was finally in sight. 

  
He was buzzed up instantly, and the door opened for him without touching it and Alec shut it behind him, his eyes flying around the room, Clary frantically standing beside a smoking potion, Jace nowhere to be found, and Magnus, Magnus kneeling next to Luke, pouring magic into him. 

  
“Fray, what’s going on?” Alec snapped. 

  
“Magnus needs you, needs your help, please, Alec, until Jace gets back with the, the ingredient we need for the potion-” 

  
Alec didn’t bother to listen to the rest of her explanation, because Magnus had registered him walking in and Alec’s breath caught at the sight of his warlock mark, out and on blatant display. Magnus reached out a hand for him and Alec was striding towards him, grabbing his hand, the now-familiar warmth slipping into him in a second. 

**_  
“I need your strength, Alexander, please. I can’t save Luke without your help,”_** Magnus whispered. 

  
Alec could feel how exhausted Magnus was in the quietness of his voice, the tightness of his grip, and the hint of desperation. He nodded and pressed in closer to Magnus, closing his eyes. **_“Take what you need. I’m here.”_**

  
Magnus sucked in a hard breath and deepened the connection with Alec, pulling on the Nephilim strength he could feel running through the shadowhunter. He expected resistance, but instead, Alec pushed the strength at him, forcing their bond even wider and Magnus gasped as he was flooded with power, refocusing on Luke and keeping him in stasis long enough until Clary and Jace could finish the potion. 

**_  
“I’ve got you Magnus, I’m here.”  
_ **

  
Magnus wanted to know if Alec even realized he was still talking as they shared power, the tethered line of magic between the both of them growing stronger, until there was almost no effort required for him to maintain it. It was a mix of both their powers now. 

  
He didn’t know how much time had passed when Clary finally hurried over with the finished potion, but Magnus sagged in relief as he felt the poison fade from Luke’s veins, releasing his magic’s hold. He was barely aware of Alexander moving until he realized he was cradled rather carefully in the shadowhunter’s arms. 

**_  
“Are you all right?”  
_ **

  
Magnus blinked slowly and leaned his head back, looking up at Alec. He wasn’t trying to maintain the connection, but he could still hear Alec’s voice, the worry and concern so prevalent. He gave Alec a slow pat on the arm and nodded, closing his eyes for a moment. **_“I’ll be just fine.”_**

  
Alec let Magnus recover for another few minutes before he shifted to carefully help him to his feet before turning his attention to Luke. A few quick signs from Magnus had him nodding and gesturing for the alpha to come to the guest room. He got Luke settled and came back and found Clary, Jace and Simon arguing, with Magnus sipping a cocktail on the other side of the room. He sighed and glared at all of them. 

  
“All of you, out, now,” he ordered, pointing to the door. “Luke needs to rest, and so does Magnus after that stunt he just pulled.” 

  
Jace scowled at Alec. “And what are you going to do?” 

  
“Attempt to clean up the rest of the mess you all just made and figure out how much we owe him for what he did tonight,” Alec snapped, glaring back at his parabatai. Jace was immediately cowed, guilt filling his features and Alec turned his attention to Clary and Simon. “Get all of them home, safe, Jace. I’ll be back in a few hours. I need a…” he hesitated, Izzy’s words echoing in his mind. “I need a break for a bit anyways.” 

  
“You sure you’re okay?” Jace asked, looking at him. 

  
Alec forced himself to nod. “Yeah. Get out of here. I’ll see you in the morning.” He watched Jace go and stood up, moving to the kitchen, collecting towels and a few other supplies out in the open before he trudged back to the couch, beginning to scrub it clean. He could hear Magnus moving around, mixing another drink and focused on trying to get the bloodstains out of the fabric with a sigh. At least he had experience with this. 

**_  
“You know I have magic for that, right?”  
_ **

  
Alec jumped, Magnus’ voice echoing in his mind surprising him. He looked up at the warlock standing beside the window, watching him as he sipped a drink from a martini glass. He huffed and looked down at the couch. **_“I think you’ve used enough of your energy tonight,”_** he offered, his voice low in the silence of the loft. 

  
Magnus blinked, staring at the shadowhunter on his knees, scrubbing blood out of his couch, and at his magic, still curling happily in the bond between the two of them. He made a second drink and waltzed over to the shadowhunter, testing out their continued connection with a simple question. ** _“Drink break?”_**

  
Alec looked up at the drink Magnus was holding out to him and looked down at the rag that was slowly getting coated with blood and stood up slowly, stretching as he did. He nodded and took the drink, sipping it with a grimace at the harsh taste. **_“Why can I still hear you, without, uh, you touching my arm?”_**

  
Magnus shrugged and sipped his own drink, taking in the way Alec kept trying to sip his drink even though he clearly hated the taste. **_“The spell isn’t common magic. It’s something I created specifically for myself, so I could talk to others when it was necessary.”_**

  
Alec frowned and looked down at his drink. **_“You don’t have to talk to me. Especially since it’s draining your power. You’ve used enough of that tonight.”_**

 ** _  
“The connection is running on your power far more than mine, Alexander. You gave a great deal of yourself to help tonight,”_** Magnus explained, keeping his eyes on the shadowhunter, watching as he flushed. 

**_  
“So it’s not draining you at all?”_** Alec pressed, keeping his eyes on Magnus. 

  
Magnus shook his head. **_“Not at all. It’s strong, too. That’s why we don’t need to be touching.”_**

  
Alec nodded and relaxed. **_“So how much is Clary going to owe you for this evening?”_**

  
Magnus hummed in contemplation, looking down at the couch and then at the cauldron that he could tell Alec had already cleaned up. **_“Far more than a shadowhunter who was a mundane art student a handful of weeks ago would ever have.”_**

 ** _  
“That isn’t a figure,”_** Alec said, raising his eyebrows. **_“And I’m sure Luke would be willing to help, since you did save his life.”_**

 ** _  
“Lucian is a police officer, who are not known for having on-hand significant amounts of income,”_** Magnus teased, his eyes twinkling over the edge of his glass. **_“It’s no matter, we’ll settle these things, even if it must be in favors.”_**

  
Alec went to reply, at the same moment that his phone went off. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and stared at the message from his mother, rapidly followed by another and sighed, sinking down onto a chair across from the couch. 

  
Magnus studied Alec and the way his entire posture seemed to suddenly hunch in on itself, as though Alec were retreating away from the conversation they were having. He approached and reached out to touch Alec on the arm gently, gesturing to the phone. **_“Duty calls?“_**

  
Alec wanted to press his head against Magnus and let the warlock comfort him, no matter how ridiculous the idea was. Magnus would understand, or would at least understand why he didn’t want to do anything. **_"My mother,”_** he explained, not bothering to talk out loud. It was easier in his mind, he didn’t stumble over the words that got stuck in his mouth all of the time. 

**_  
“Ah, yes, Maryse Lightwood. What does she want? Another mission for you to sacrifice yourself to the Clave for glory?”_** Magnus teased, gently rubbing his fingertips over Alec’s arm, trying to distract him. By the small shiver that just went up Alec’s spine, he’s reasonably sure it worked, but Alec still didn’t truly acknowledge it. 

**_  
“She wants to marry me off,”_** Alec blurted the truth before he could think the better of it, his thoughts turning tumultuous. He stood up again and strode away from Magnus’ pushing his fingers through his hair, knocking back the rest of the drink, no matter how bad it had tasted. 

  
Magnus watched as Alec paced across his loft and he could feel his agitation, upset and fear coming across the opened bond between them as easily as he could see the expressions on Alexander’s face. **_“The time has come for you to do what all eldest sons must? Marry well, have a hundred Nephilim children to give to the Clave and move to Alicante at the first available opportunity?"_**

  
Alec swallowed as Magnus painted the picture. Because that was it. It was what was expected of him by his family, those he worked with, those who didn’t know him at all. It was his life, what he was destined for. And he _hated_ it. The glass in his hand cracked under the strain of his hand and he put it down, giving Magnus an apologetic look. 

**_  
"Alexander?"_ **

  
Alec clenched his eyes shut, his hands fists by his side. He took a deep breath. Why couldn’t he have what he wanted? Why did he always have to give and give until there was nothing left of him? Why did it have to be him? He didn’t want this, he didn’t want this responsibility, that life, any of it. 

**_  
"Alec, breathe,”_** Magnus ordered, striding towards the shadowhunter, banishing his drink. He could see Alec starting to breathe faster, his eyes darting around the room. 

  
Alec could feel the panic weighing down on him. It was his duty, it was what he had to do, he was expected, and he’d have to, have to…

 ** _  
“Alec,”_** Magnus snapped, forcing his voice louder in Alec’s mind to get his attention, pressing his hands on either side of Alec’s face, forcing the shadowhunter to look at him. **_“Look at me."_**

  
Alec blinked slowly, drawing his attention to Magnus’ face and how close he was. He swallowed again, because like this, he could see the flecks of silver eyeliner Magnus was wearing, and the faintest hints of remaining pink lip gloss. Magnus was beautiful, he was always so goddamn beautiful. 

  
Magnus leaned in and pressed their foreheads together, forcing himself to breathe steady. **_"Breathe with me."_**

  
It took several minutes and one more almost panic attack for Alec to finally breathe slowly and steadily in rhythm with him. Magnus let the tension fade from his shoulders, but he stayed close to Alec, reaching out to trail his fingers down Alec’s cheek. He didn’t bother speaking, trying to use touch to reassure the shadowhunter as much as he could. 

**_  
"I’m scared."_ **

  
Magnus’ heart broke at the soft, almost nonexistent whisper in his mind. He could feel the truth of it, the truth that Alec was hiding even from himself. The worst part was, if Alec went through with the expectations of his family and the Clave, he’d lose that piece of himself. Magnus could feel it. He reached up and combed his fingers through Alec’s hair, helping to ground him as much as possible. 

  
Alec’s lashes fluttered shut and he hummed, leaning into Magnus’ hand. **_"That’s, that’s nice…”_**

  
Magnus didn’t say anything back to him, only kept up the gentle touch until Alec had relaxed against him and was almost leaning into his space. He gave Alec a faint smile and reached up, cupping his face, brushing a thumb over his cheek. 

  
Alec stared at Magnus, licking his lips, his breath catching. He was so _beautiful_. 

**_  
"Better?”_** Magnus asked with a tilt of his head. 

  
Alec nodded slowly, despairing when Magnus pulled his hand away. He didn’t want Magnus to stop touching him, not ever. 

  
Magnus nodded and smiled, even when Alec’s face dropped when he moved away. **_“I think we’ve had more than enough excitement for one evening, don’t you?”_**

  
Alec nodded back to him, looking at the couch and the bloodstains on it. Magnus had done so much for them tonight, and he wasn’t even going to be paid for it. But he’d done it because they’d _asked_. He stared at Magnus’ back. He wasn’t anything like Hodge, or any of his files said. 

  
Magnus turned back to Alexander, about to ask if he wanted a drink when he found the shadowhunter staring at him. He tilted his head again, studying the posture and body language. Alec looked determined and perhaps even a little bit angry. 

  
Alec scowled when his phone sounded again and he saw his mother demanding that he contact her immediately. He turned his phone off and took a deep breath, putting it into his pocket. He didn’t have to give the Clave everything. Izzy didn’t, Jace didn’t, and Clary certainly didn’t give a damn about what the Clave thought. He could take tonight for himself. 

**_  
“I don’t want to get married,”_** Alec blurted, the words ringing awkwardly between them. **_“I mean, I do. But certainly not to a woman.”_**

  
Magnus raised both of his eyebrows, turning to face Alec properly, watching as he clenched his jaw and struggled to get the next words out of his mouth. He stepped closer again, reaching out to touch Alec’s arm, even though they didn’t need it right now. 

**_  
“I’ve,”_** Alec swallowed, meeting Magnus’ eyes. **_“I’ve never said this to anyone. Only in, only in my head.”_** And only behind a dozen soundless runes and locked runes in his own bedroom. He’d let the word wash over him, trying accept it, because he couldn’t change it, no matter how hard he tried. 

**_  
“It’s a good thing then,”_** Magnus teased, squeezing Alec’s arm. **_“That you’re still going to be saying it in your head. It’s just that you have one more person here with you.”_**

  
Alec laughed, shaking his head as he gave Magnus a quick smile, seeing the bemused expression on the warlock. **_“I’m gay,”_** he whispered into the privacy of their heads. 

  
Magnus smiled, stepping in closer, reaching out to press his hand to Alec’s heart instead, feeling it beat steady against his palm. For the first time in centuries, he wished that he could force himself to speak a name out loud, not just with magic projecting his internal voice. **_“Thank you for telling me, Alexander. You remember what I said earlier?”_**

  
Alec nodded, biting down on his lip. **_“That nothing is wrong with me?”_**

**_  
“Yes.”_ **

  
Alec sighed, his shoulders heaving. **_“I do try to believe that. But I don’t know what to do about being forced to marry. That excuse won’t be enough to stop my mother.”_**

  
Magnus hummed in consideration. **_“You are quite correct about that. But perhaps that is a problem for the morning. For now, how about dinner, another drink and a movie?”_**

  
Alec blinked, staring at Magnus. **_"Here?“_**

  
Magnus raised both of his eyebrows and glanced around the empty loft before gesturing to the couch across from the large television on the wall. **_"Unless you know another warlock willing to keep you company tonight?”_**

 ** _  
“I mean,”_** Alec huffed, clearing his throat out loud even though he didn’t need to. **_"I would love to stay. But I don’t want to impose on you. You’ve done so much for us tonight.“_**

  
Magnus shrugged and pulled away from Alexander to head towards the television. **_"This is rather how I would spend my evening regardless. You joining me will be a welcome distraction.”_**

  
Alec smiled faintly and nodded, following behind Magnus towards the television. **_“Okay. That, that sounds good.”_**

  
~!~

  
When the sun hit his eyes, Alec sat up in surprise, looking around the loft. Magnus was asleep on the opposite end of the couch, the blanket still tucked around him from when Alec had put it there a few hours ago. He swallowed and let himself appreciate the sight of Magnus relaxed and in sleep. He was still beautiful, his hair half smushed against the side of his face. 

  
He wanted this, he realized. The revelation was a punch to his chest, all of his breath leaving him in a rush. This was what he wanted. Quiet laughter, comfort, gentle words and softer touches. Company after a long and awful day, someone who could support him as much as he did them. Alec bit down on his lip, staring at Magnus until he tasted blood in his mouth, scowling at himself in annoyance. 

  
Alec closed his eyes and looked around the loft, letting himself imagine, for the first time, what it would be like to have this regularly. To be able to call a place like this home. To have Magnus’ voice in his mind all of the time, that beautiful echoing sound that no one else but him could hear. He looked down at the warlock. Now that the night had passed, their sharing likely had as well, and Alec could already feel himself missing it. 

  
He pulled his phone out and looked at the dozen messages and even more missed calls. Alec sent Izzy a text message to let her know he was all right and sank back down onto the couch, staring at the floor. Staying here last night hadn’t fixed any of his problems, and now he’d probably be put on something ridiculous like house arrest. He sighed and hung his head, pushing his fingers through his hair. 

  
Magnus opened his eyes and couldn’t help his surprise when he saw Alexander was awake and still sitting on the other end of his now clean couch. He sat up and watched the shadowhunter’s attention snap to him. **Good morning!** he signed, smiling. Alec’s eyes abruptly went sad and turned away from him and Magnus frowned, wondering just what that meant. 

  
“Good morning,” Alec rasped, signing the words back to Magnus. His phone was still in his hands, five new messages from Izzy on his screen that he hadn’t bothered to look at. 

  
Magnus forced himself upright and stretched, reaching towards the ceiling before he snapped himself into lounge pants and a robe, infinitely more suited for lounging about the loft with pretty boy shadowhunters. 

  
Alec watched as Magnus strode into what he assumed was his bedroom and sighed, hanging his head. Was that supposed to be his hint to hurry up and leave? He’d definitely overstayed his welcome, and maybe Magnus was trying to be polite about getting him to leave. 

  
Alec forced himself to his feet and sighed again, pushing his fingers through his hair, ruffling it impatiently before he turned around, slowly collecting the rest of his things. He shuffled to the kitchen and debated making himself a cup of coffee with the maker he could see, but that meant he’d have to be here longer and Magnus probably wanted him gone already. 

  
~!~

  
Magnus took care in washing off his makeup as he hummed quietly to himself, pondering exactly what to do with the problem Alexander had. He knew what his traitorous heart wanted to do, no matter that they barely knew each other, after last night, his magic was desperate to be bonded to the shadowhunter again. 

  
The easiest way to out-maneuver Maryse would be for Alec to arrange a marriage of his own, but that was fraught with dangers, not to mention, he would actually need to want the marriage, and since it would need to be a marriage of two men, that continued to cause issues. Magnus exhaled hard and clenched his hands on the edge of the counter, looking down at it before he decided that they could discuss it more over breakfast and coffee. 

  
Striding out of the bedroom, he blinked when he saw Alexander headed for the door, all of his gear on again, and his shoulders hunched. His eyes widened and he reached out. **_“Wait!”_**

  
Alec froze at the sound of Magnus’ voice in his head and turned around, confused. "Did, did you just…“ 

  
Magnus blinked in surprise and looked down at his fingers. He hadn’t cast the spell, but Alec had still been able to hear him? He shook his head and looked back at Alec before he focused on the shadowhunter in front of him. **_"You can still hear me, can’t you?”_**

  
“Yeah,” Alec whispered, staring at him. "How, how’s that possible? Wouldn’t it have worn off by now?“ 

  
Magnus nodded and closed his eyes for a moment, focusing between the two of them, looking deeper than the surface level. He reached out into the etherial plane where magics liked to linger and jolted when he saw the shining silver rope connecting the both of them. When he touched it, his magic jumped into it eagerly, sliding down the rope until it was entwined with the already-created bond once again, tying the two of them together. 

  
He blinked, bringing himself back to the loft where Alexander was staring at him in surprise and frowning, touching his heart. Magnus pulled his fingers back, his mind reeling at what he’d seen. 

  
"Why are you looking like that?” Alec asked, frowning at Magnus. "What’s wrong?“ 

**_  
"Nothing’s wrong,”_** Magnus said, lifting his eyes to Alexander. Now it was easy to feel the open space between them, the space that had been permanently created. **_"But I’ve never seen something like this before.“_**

  
Alec scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Never seen something like what?” he asked, raising both of his eyebrows impatiently. "I just felt your magic, again, so clearly you had to do that too.“ 

  
Magnus opened his mouth and then shut it, his lips a thin line as he regarded the shadowhunter in front of him. If Alec was going to be openly hostile, two could play at that game. **_"I didn’t have to do anything. My magic wanted to.”_**

  
Alec sighed and dropped his arms, the anger leaving him in a rush. His phone chimed again and he flinched, ignoring it. "I’m frustrated, and I shouldn’t be taking it out on you. Sorry,“ he muttered. "What’s going on with this, thing?” 

  
Magnus stepped closer and reached out to tap Alexander on the heart, sending a small spark of power into him to touch the bond that was originating from Alec. **_"Do you feel that?“_**

**_  
"Y-yeah, what is it?”_ **

**_  
“When you shared your energy with me last night, you, for lack of a better way to explain it, built a bridge,”_** Magnus said, tilting his head. **_“My magic, following your desire to do that, helped. And now, it’s there. And I can hear you, spell or not.”_**

  
Alec blinked and took a few seconds to process that, staring at Magnus. **_“I, I did it? But I don’t have magic.”_**

  
Magnus gestured impatiently to the runes on Alec’s skin and raised his eyebrows. **_“What do you call runes, then?”_**

 ** _  
“I mean, runes wouldn’t let me make a bridge, or whatever you’re saying happened,”_** Alec protested. He bit down on his lip. **_“I mean, we’ll just have to find a way to undo it if it’s bothering you, right?”_**

  
Magnus hummed, considering what had happened last night, chewing on his lower lip, tilting his head back as he thought through things. **_"Sharing energy is a very undefinable thing. No one quite knows how it works, only that it can be done if you know how.“_**

 ** _  
"Okay?”_** Alec said, confused as to where Magnus was going with this. 

**_  
“I think,”_** Magnus started. **_“What might have happened was a transformation of your magic into something that I could use. And when I did that, I gave your magic the ability to do things that it normally wouldn’t. And it…acted on your wishes?"_**

  
Alec flushed, his eyes going wide as he took a step back, his heart pounding wildly. His, his magic had felt that and made the bond with Magnus so he could always hear his voice, just like he wanted? **_"I…”_**

  
Magnus stared up at Alexander, feeling the fear suddenly flood into the bond. Alec was terrified, it was so easy to feel and Magnus wanted to reassure him, to tell him that it was all right, that it was maybe more than all right, because no one had ever…wanted something like that, with him. 

**_  
“I’m sorry,”_** Alec managed to get out, hanging his head. **_“I never should have done something like this without your consent.”_**

  
Magnus pursed his lips and tapped Alec on the nose, waiting for the shadowhunter to look up at him. **_“I am far more concerned with how you feel about your magic acting on your wishes without your consent. Are you all right?”_**

  
Alec shrugged and gave a hoarse laugh. **_“Par for the course for the last few days? Everything is a mess, I don’t even know where to begin.”_**

 ** _  
“Well, that I can at least answer,”_** Magnus said, dropping his hand to Alec’s arm, giving a small squeeze. **_“Stay for breakfast. I have an idea that might help you with your arranged marriage problem.”_**

  
Alec blinked and sighed, feeling his phone vibrate against his leg. He could only imagine how furious everyone would be with him being even later to the Institute. But, he was already in trouble, so if they were going to plan something, now would be the time to do it. He let Magnus tug him towards the kitchen and watched as the warlock started pull out ingredients from thin air. 

  
Magnus had his back to him, so Alec was free to look his fill. He devoured the sight of the warlock, the ease that he moved around the kitchen, the way he danced to music he set playing only seconds later. Once again, he let himself imagine having this regularly, Magnus dancing around the kitchen making them breakfast, able to feel his contentment and happiness through the bond. It felt like something wicked, quietly forbidden and so far out of his reach that he could only watch it and dream. 

**_  
“You could have it, you know.”  
_ **

  
Alec blinked out of his fantasy and focused on Magnus who was still facing away from him, laying strips of bacon in a pan. The words felt jarring and he shook himself, trying to focus. **_“What?”_**

 ** _  
“You said your parents wanted a political marriage,”_** Magnus said, casting a quick spell on the whisk to keep it working on their eggs while he turned around to look at Alexander, raising his eyebrows. **_“Right?”_**

**_  
“I, yes, but-”_ **

  
Magnus looked down at his fingers, ticking them off one by one. **_“I’m well known, even notorious in some circles,”_** he glanced up and gave Alec a quick wink. **_“Old, which means very well off, and I think I might actually manage to put the Lightwood fortune to shame, which is impressive if I do say so myself!”_**

  
Alec stared at Magnus, his heart pounding out of his chest as Magnus continued to describe himself in the barest terms. He pushed himself off of where he’d been leaning against the counter and stepped closer to Magnus, even though the warlock hadn’t heard him. 

**_  
“I do have several titles, though I haven’t properly used them in years, but Lord Lightwood does have a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?”_** Magnus paused and tapped his jaw. **_“There is my current title, obviously, as High Warlock of Brooklyn, then there is the fact that I am a consultant to the Spiral Labyrinth, inventor of the portal, and one of the strongest warlocks living in this hemisphere.”_**

  
Alec swallowed, because the more things Magnus listed off, without mentioning any that were actually important, the more his heart started to ache, because it was clear that Magnus didn’t see any of his value. 

**_  
“There is the obvious problem of my mutism, but I think your mother could forgive me being a little broken in favor of the overwhelming positives-”  
_ **

  
Alec snapped to attention, striding in front of Magnus, grabbing both of his forearms, jerking the warlock’s eyes to him. **_“You are not broken,”_** he growled, both out loud and into the space of their minds. **_“You hear me, Magnus?”_**

  
Magnus blinked up at Alexander, staring at him in shock, his mouth dropping open in surprise. **_“I am a bit broken, Alexander. It’s quite all right, I’ve known it for years now and-”_**

 ** _  
“No!”_** Alec insisted, glaring at Magnus, watching his eyes flicker gold for the briefest of moments. **_“Do, do you think any of that matters to me? What about you?!”_**

  
Magnus raised his eyebrows. **_“What about me, Alexander?”_**

**_  
“You, you welcome anyone into your home! You’re willing to help people, even when they don’t deserve it, or you shouldn’t. You take care of others, and drain yourself dry to help them! The last thing you should be doing is getting trapped in a, an arranged marriage to-”_ **

**_  
“To you?”_** Magnus supplied when Alec ran out of stream, his cheeks flushed, his lower lip bitten. **_“To someone who shared his energy with me without question when I needed the help? Who didn’t expect me to have a way to overcome my mutism, but instead came prepared?”_**

  
His lips quirked up into a grin as tilted his head back, meeting Alexander’s eyes, watching them widen. **_“To someone who has been polite and kind when that is the last thing I have ever expected from Shadowhunters in my long life? Who tries to protect me, even when I might not need it?”_**

  
Alec’s mouth went dry and he stared at Magnus, frozen in place. 

**_  
“To someone who thinks I’m beautiful? Who flirts with me in the most adorably awkward way over text? Who wanted to be able to hear my voice enough that when his magic had the chance, it created a bond to allow us to do just that? Whose first reaction to hearing me say I am broken is to insist that I’m not?”_** Magnus reached up and wrapped his arms around Alexander’s shoulders, swaying in closer to him. **_“I think there are many worse ways to start an arranged marriage, Alexander.”_**

  
Alec’s heart was pounding, ready to jump out of his throat, and all he could feel was the certainty pulsing through the bond, and Magnus’ voice in his mind, gentle and sweet. He swallowed and met Magnus’ eyes. **_“But, why? Why do you want to help me?”_**

  
Magnus studied Alec for a long moment, tangling his fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. **_“You’re beautiful, Alexander.”_** He tilted his head and looked up at the shadowhunter. **_“You don’t think I am broken. You don’t mind me being in your head to talk to you. If you were not in such a situation that required this, I would be asking you out for drinks instead.”_**

  
Alec blinked, a small gasp escaping him, because Magnus was so close, and his eyes were flickering gold again, and he was smiling and his voice was so soft and kind and he could feel how much Magnus wanted this too. **_“You would have?”_**

  
The hesitancy in Alexander’s voice made Magnus want to hide him away and ensure no one could ever hurt him again. Instead he grinned and leaned up, pressing a kiss to Alexander’s cheek. **_“Oh yes. You’ve sent me one too many winking emojis. I am thoroughly seduced, and must take you on a date.”_**

  
Alec laughed, grinning at Magnus. **_“You have a lot more emojis than I do. I always like getting them.”_**

  
Magnus lit up, grinning back at Alexander. **_“I’m glad that you have enjoyed my emojis in turn!”_** That got him another chuckle. Alec was beautiful when he laughed, letting himself go to just enjoy the moment. His eyes dipped to Alec’s lips, how it wouldn’t take much at all for him to lean in and kiss him, press in closer until they were both groaning. 

  
“Magnus?” Alec whispered, his voice loud in the silence of the room. He reached out to carefully put his hands on Magnus’ hips, leaning in to brush their noses together. He didn’t think he was reading this wrong. “Do you really want to do this? Teasing and bad jokes aside?” 

  
Magnus tilted his head and gave Alexander’s hair a small tug. **_“On one condition, Alexander.”_**

  
Alec nodded, brushing their noses together. **_“Name it.”_**

**_  
“I won’t be celibate in a relationship,”_** Magnus started, meeting Alec’s eyes calmly. **_“We can go at whatever pace you want, I’m in no rush, but if I’m going to marry you, I will stay committed to you. So I’d like sex to be a part of our relationship as much as anything else.”_**

 ** _  
“Right,”_** Alec managed. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. **_“I don’t, I don’t have a lot of uh, experience, with that stuff. But um, I’m a quick study and I can learn.”_** He focused on Magnus again and gave a sheepish smile. **_“I haven’t hidden that I think you’re gorgeous, so, yeah. That’s fine. More than fine. Long as you don’t mind, uh, me learning.”_**

  
Magnus grinned and exhaled slowly against Alec’s lips. **_“In fact I will look forward to it,”_** he promised. He met Alec’s eyes again. **_“My actual condition is this. Kiss me. I want to see if this spark between us flares into something more.”_**

  
Alec wouldn’t deny Magnus anything, but especially this. Even though he was terrified of doing it wrong, or badly, he’d wanted to kiss Magnus from the first moment he’d seen him. “Okay,” he breathed out. Steeling himself for any possible complaints, Alec leaned in and let his eyes flutter shut as their lips touched, a soft, gentle press, before they slid together. 

  
Magnus tangled his fingers into Alec’s hair properly, tugging lightly to get him at a better angle and to deepen the kiss. **_“Relax, Alexander,”_** he teased, letting his voice echo between them as he pressed in just a little closer, a bit harder. Alec’s lips parted for him and Magnus fought down a groan as his shadowhunter started to kiss him back, clumsy and oh-so passionate. 

  
Alec pulled back just enough to whisper against Magnus’ lips. “Shut up,” he grumbled. He leaned in to kiss Magnus again, keeping the same angle, groaning when Magnus teased him with his tongue, shifting to push the warlock back against the breakfast counter. Alec lost himself in the slick slide of their lips and tongues, moving easily into the firm tug of Magnus’ hands in his hair and the demands of his lips until they had to break apart, panting for air, still pressed together from thigh to chest. 

  
Magnus licked his lips, staring up at Alexander and the flush riding high on his cheeks as they panted together in the silence of his kitchen. He smiled and leaned in, pressing his head to Alec’s shoulder, letting some of the tension in him fade until he was doing nothing more than letting Alec support him. 

  
“Magnus?” Alec asked, his voice hoarse. “You okay?” 

  
Magnus nodded, pushing small threads of emotion through the bond to reassure Alexander that he was all right. He was all right. He’d somehow managed to find himself engaged and falling for someone in the space of a few short weeks, no matter how damaged his heart might have been in the past. Now they needed to make plans for how to go forward. 

**_  
“Are you certain about this, Alexander?”_** Magnus asked, not shifting his head to look up at him, not just yet. **_“I said I had a solution to your arranged marriage problem, and this is that solution, but what is it that you want?”_**

 ** _  
“To be happy,”_** Alec blurted out the thought before he could think the better of it, flushing a dark red as he stared at the wall, feeling Magnus still against him where he was pressed. He exhaled hard and nodded, committing to the words, repeating them softly. **_“I want to be happy. I am with you.”  
_**

  
Magnus swallowed, the open and easy confession tearing through him until his heart felt like it was shaking apart, only to be put back together by the man pressing him into the counter. He took a deep breath and nodded, turning his head to press a kiss to Alec’s neck where he was leaning in. 

**_  
“Then we had best begin to plan.”  
_ **

  
~!~

  
The last thing Magnus had wanted to do was let Alec return to the Institute to face the wrath of everyone who had been waiting for him - wondering where he had gone, after breakfast and their planning. But it was for the best, and as Alec stole another soft kiss, for courage, according to him, Magnus had nodded and let the shadowhunter go. After all, he had his own plans. 

  
He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders before summoning the portal to Catarina’s house. 

  
~!~

  
Alec had expected the silent treatment from his mother the second he returned to the Institute, he _had_. Instead, though, he’d been read the riot act by her, which was abruptly followed with demands that he begin planning his wedding to any of the women his mother recommended. 

  
“I’m not getting married,” he said, staring her down, watching as she scoffed at him. 

  
“Of course you are, Alec, don’t be ridiculous. I’ve allowed you to put this off for years longer than I should have,” Maryse said, frowning. “Now, I believe a spring wedding would be best considering-” 

  
“Mother,” Alec interrupted, clearing his throat. “I don’t think you understand. I will not be marrying any of those women.”

  
Maryse pursed her lips together and narrowed her eyes. “On what grounds do you refuse? Or think that you have a choice?” 

  
Even though he’d planned and practiced the words, even though he knew that Magnus was ready for this moment, that he had been since the moment he’d walked out of the loft, it still took a moment to gather all of his courage before he answered. “Because I’m already engaged.” 

  
Had it been a less serious moment, Alec would have appreciated the stunned shock on his mother’s face. But he kept his face neutral, his skin buzzing as he waited for her reaction. 

  
Mayrse took a deep breath. “To _whom_ are you engaged, and why have you done this without telling me?” 

  
“I am an adult, I don’t need your permission to be engaged, mother,” Alec said, keeping his voice level as he stared at her. “And you will meet _**him**_ soon enough.” He nodded to her and turned to leave her office. 

  
“Alec!” Maryse shouted. “Alec, you are not dismissed!” 

  
Alec ignored her, his heart pounding loud enough to drown out the sound of her voice as he walked into the hallway and towards Ops. His phone sounded and he pulled it out, smiling faintly at the sight of Magnus’ name. 

  
“Magnus,” he breathed, flipping the message open. 

**  
Magnus Bane [6:17pm]: Are you all right? The bond is all over the place, but it spiked just now.**

  
Alec let out a laugh that was probably slightly hysterical as he turned a corner and headed towards the armory. He needed to see Izzy. But first, he had to tell Magnus what was going on. 

**  
Alec Lightwood [6:18pm]: I told my mother I’m engaged. And that it’s to a man. And then I walked out of her office. She might be chasing me across the Institute now.**

  
He turned the corner into the armory just as his phone buzzed again and the message he saw made his heart jump into his mouth and a smile grow on his face despite everything. 

**  
Magnus Bane: [6:19pm]: Do you want me there with you?**

**  
Magnus Bane: [6:19pm]: I am the world’s best getaway vehicle and that’s a fact.**

  
Alec bit down his lip and thanked the angel for Magnus, because he most certainly didn’t deserve what he’d found with the warlock. Whatever it was, exactly. 

**  
Alec Lightwood [6:21pm]: That would be wonderful. I’ll meet you outside in five?**

**  
Magnus Bane [6:22pm]: I’ll be there. Remember. You have nothing to be ashamed of, Alexander.**

  
Alec tightened his hand on his phone and shot off the last thought he had as he strode towards Izzy. 

**  
Alec Lightwood [6:23pm]: I wish you were here so I could kiss you right now.**

  
His phone vibrated again, but Alec didn’t have a chance to look at it. Alec stopped in front of the desk and put both of his hands down. He wouldn’t have long until his mother came to find him. “Izzy.” 

  
Izzy stared at her brother in surprise. “Alec! There are you are, where the hell have you been, Mom is furious and-” 

  
“I know, and I promise, I’m going to explain everything, but I have to tell you, because I just told Mom, and I want you to find out from me and only me,” Alec rambled, taking a deep breath. 

  
“Alec, what’s wrong?” 

  
Alec met his little sister’s eyes and smiled at her. “I’m gay, Iz,” he managed. “And I’m engaged to Magnus Bane.” 

  
Izzy’s eyes widened. “You’re what?!” She glanced around at the eyes that had swung to them and cleared her throat. “To be clear that is at the engagement, not at you being gay, I don’t care about that,” she added with a handwave. 

  
“I promise I’ll explain everything,” Alec said, looking around, his skin buzzing. “But I have to go pick him up outside the Institute so I can introduce him to Mom.” Even as he said the words, a laugh started to escape him, because this was ludicrous, but he couldn’t help the excitement that crawling through all of him. 

  
“Alec, are you all right?” Izzy asked, coming around the counter, reaching out to touch his shoulders. 

  
Alec stared at her and couldn’t help grinning. He reached out and gave her a gentle hug. “Iz, I am more okay than I have been in a really, **really** long time. I promise it’s okay. Everything is going to be okay.” 

  
Izzy stared at her brother and the smile on his face that she hadn’t seen in far too long and blinked. “I, all right. You’re sure? You’re not being coerced?” 

  
“If I don’t do this, then Mom is going to marry me to the first Shadowhunter that agrees. You told me that, remember?” Alec told her. “This is me taking control of my future, Iz. I promise it’s okay.” 

  
Izzy swallowed and forced a grin. “Magnus Bane, huh? Knew he liked you.” 

  
Alec gave her a shy grin. “I like him a lot too.” 

  
“Well, go get it. I’m going to come watch the show. He going to be your getaway car if you need one?” 

  
“Yeah,” Alec said, swallowing. “Can, can you do me a favor? If it doesn’t go well, can you pack up my stuff? I’ll, I’ll come get it as soon as I can.” 

  
Izzy’s face grew solemn and she nodded. “Of course.” 

  
“Thanks,” Alec breathed, giving her another hug. “Now I have to go get Magnus.” He gave her a quick kiss to the cheek and made his way to the outside of the Institute, avoiding Ops, stepping outside the glamour, where Magnus was already waiting. The tension bled out of him as soon as their eyes met and he felt the bond strengthen again now that they were close. 

  
“Magnus,” Alec breathed in relief, striding towards him, wrapping his arms around the warlock, pulling him in close. 

  
Magnus wrapped his arms tightly around Alexander’s shoulders, holding onto him when it became clear that he was shaking. Whether that was from the fear or the adrenaline he wasn’t sure. **_“Alexander?”_**

  
“Promise me something?” Alec whispered, pulling back just enough to look Magnus in the face as he spoke. 

  
Magnus swallowed and nodded, tangling his fingers in the base of Alec’s hair, giving it a gentle tug. He would promise this beautiful man anything in the world. 

  
Alec stared and pressed their foreheads together. “Promise me that no matter what she says, or does, that you’re not going to change your mind. _Please_.” 

  
Magnus’ mouth went dry and he stared at Alec, his heart pounding hard. 

  
“I know I can do this,” Alec whispered. “But, but…I need, I need your help.” 

  
Magnus pulled Alec into a kiss, hard and desperate, kissing him until he couldn’t think of anything else. **_“You have it, Alexander. You’re rather stuck with me.”_**

  
Alec exhaled hard and nodded, reaching out to take Magnus’ hand, giving it a slow squeeze. “Then uh, you ready?” 

  
Magnus smiled and kissed him once more before nodding firmly. **_“Lead the way, my darling.”_**

  
Alec flushed, the nickname making his ears go red, even as he brought Magnus through the glamour and into the Institute entryway. He didn’t let go of Magnus’ hand, even as he walked towards Ops where his mother was waiting, radiating fury.

 ** _  
“Do you want me to be able to speak, Alexander?”_** Magnus asked, even as he and Alec walked hand in hand towards Maryse Lightwood. Behind her, he caught sight of Isabelle and Jace and gave them a quick wink. 

  
Alec glanced at Magnus and shook his head. **_“I want you to speak if you want to speak, Magnus. Whether that’s by translating for you signing or doing what you did for the demon summoning.”_**

  
Magnus marveled, once again, at the man standing by his side and fought down the urge to grin. Alec was so much more than he gave himself credit for. **_“Very well. We’ll see what becomes necessary and go from there.”_**

  
Alec nodded and squeezed Magnus’ hand again. **_“Don’t let go?”_**

 ** _  
“I’m staying right here,”_** Magnus promised, squeezing his hand right back as they stopped in front of Maryse Lightwood. 

  
“Alec, what do you think you are doing?” Maryse growled, glancing around at everyone watching with a frown. “What is that warlock doing here?” 

  
“This is Magnus Bane,” Alec said, clearing his throat. “He’s my fiance.” He heard the gasp from several shadowhunters around him and forced himself to focus back on her.

  
Maryse’s eyes flared and she glared. “Enough, Alec, this isn’t funny.” 

  
Alec straightened his spine and met her eyes head-on. “And I assure you, Mom. I’m not laughing. Magnus and I are engaged.” 

  
“How long?” She bit out. “Because you have clearly not deigned to tell this to me in an appropriately quick manner.” 

  
“I hadn’t planned one ever telling you,” Alec bit out, glad when Magnus squeezed his hand again. “But you forced my hand.” 

  
Maryse narrowed her eyes and glanced between them before turning her eyes to the warlock. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?” She paused, her eyes turning cruel. “Oh, wait, I _forgot_ -” 

  
Alec stepped forward and towered over his mother, glaring at her and watched her take a step back from him. “Be careful how you finish that sentence. I will only warn you once.” 

  
She scoffed. “And then what? You fight his battles, now?” 

  
Alec barked out a laugh. “The exact opposite, actually. I’m protecting you, not him.” He felt approval come roiling through the bond and had to resist the urge to wink at Magnus. 

  
“If he thinks he can do anything here-” 

  
“In a building whose wards he has built for the last few decades?” Alec drawled, raising an eyebrow. “I think you’re forgetting who he is, Mom.” 

  
Maryse straightened her spine and scowled. “And I think you are forgetting who you are, Alec. It is not your place to question my decisions.” 

  
“I haven’t questioned a single leadership decision you’ve made here,” Alec snapped back. “I am resisting the decisions you are trying to make for me as a person. I am _gay_ , Mom. I am no going to marry a woman, no matter how lovely or well-connected she is.” 

  
Silence descended upon the shadowhunters in Ops and Magnus couldn’t help watching as Alec straightened his spine under it, refusing to back down. Magnus wanted to wrap his arms around the shadowhunter and never let him go. He was so brave. 

  
“You are dismissed,” Maryse hissed. “We’ll be discussing this later, Alec, make no mistake about-” 

  
Magnus stepped forward beside Alec, twisting his wrist to cast a spell, magic circling his throat before he met Maryse’s eyes. **_“I don’t think there’s anything further to discuss, do you? We’re engaged, and honestly, I want to take my fiance home.”_**

  
Alec felt his heart jump in his chest at Magnus so casually calling the loft home for him. He wanted that, he wanted it so damn bad that his stomach was twisting with the desire for it. 

  
“His home is _here_ , warlock, surely you understand that,” Maryse snapped. 

  
“Not anymore,” Alec interrupted, feeling both Magnus and Maryse look at him. “My home is where Magnus is.” He felt surprise and then embarrassed pleasure surge through the bond, and Alec glanced at Magnus and gave him a quick smile. “I’m here informing you as a courtesy, because you demanded I come in. On my day off, no less.” 

  
“Alec-” 

  
“I’m sure you can appreciate, Mom, that there are many other ways that I would rather spend a day off,” he added, forcing a smile to his face. “Especially with a fiance like Magnus.” He heard Magnus laugh through their bond, joy and delight at his comment rolling through it. 

  
Maryse clenched her hands into fists. “Alec, you will not talk to me like that.” 

  
Alec tightened his hand around Magnus’ and met her eyes, tilting his head. “And how might that be? Because if Magnus was some shadowhunter from a good enough family - I have no doubt you wouldn’t be blinking twice at me saying something like that.” 

  
He stepped in closer to her, his eyes hardening. “You forced my hand, Mom,” Alec said, his voice low and cold. “You pushed and pushed, and I finally broke. So now you know the truth. It doesn’t go away now that you know it.” 

  
Maryse scowled. 

**_  
“I think that’s quite enough for one day, don’t you?”_** Magnus said, projecting his voice so those in the immediate vicinity could hear. 

  
Alec nodded and smiled. “Yeah. Let’s go,” he said, taking a deep breath. He turned his back on his mother and took two steps away before he paused and looked over his shoulder. “I’ll be reporting for my usual patrol tomorrow at noon, correct?” 

  
The weight of the question hung in the air and Magnus waited for Maryse to make her choice. She could either abandon Alec right then and there or maybe, maybe they could start to move forward, into something new. 

  
“I’ll expect you here on the dot,” Maryse said, her voice indifferent. 

  
Alec exhaled, his shoulders sagging a little in relief, glad when he heard his Mom turn away and stalk down the hallway to her office. 

  
“You know, when I left you last night, I wasn’t expecting you to turn up and be engaged,” Jace drawled, sauntering towards Magnus and Alec. “Seems like a lot happened in twelve hours.” 

  
Alec gave a sheepish shrug. “Maybe. But I don’t regret any of it.” He relaxed when he felt Magnus squeeze his hand again. He took another deep breath. “And I’m going to deal with everything tomorrow.” 

  
Izzy smiled and shook her head. “We’ll talk tomorrow hermano. Get going.” 

**_  
“If I might also add to the incentive - my bed is far comfier than my couch, Alexander.”  
_ **

  
Alec gave Magnus a look and bit down on his lip, his ears reddening, glad that no one else had been able to hear that. “Come on, Magnus. Time to go home.” 

  
Magnus waited until they were outside of the Institute to turn to Alexander, pulling him to a brief stop. **_“I was thinking,”_** Magnus started. **_“What do you think about dinner?”_**

  
“In general, or in the next couple of hours?” Alec asked, bumping Magnus’ shoulder as they stood in the street hand in hand. 

  
Magnus gave Alec a look. 

  
Alec grinned and leaned in to kiss the expression off of Magnus’ face. Because he could. Because Magnus wanted him to, and no one was going to stop him. “Guessing you want to go get dinner? On a date?” 

  
Magnus nodded, smiling. 

  
“Well, Mr. Bane,” Alec said, grinning at him. “I am yours to command. Where would you like to take me?” 

  
Magnus’ eyes twinkled and he summoned a portal. **_“Follow me.”_**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
